School
by The Black Angle
Summary: Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1: First Day

The summer was over… And back to school whit me… I was in my senior year. The ride to school was the same as always. Boring. Everything was boring. My brother had talked to me about what I was going to do after I did finish school. As always was it the Kuchiki business that he wanted me to take over.

Stopping the car whit the entrance of Karakura High. It was all the same. I did give out a slightly to high sigh.

"Rukia-sama what is wrong?" my driver, Shuhei Hisagi, asked.

"It is nothing Hisagi." I had given up long time ago to erase the -sama thing. At least did he call me Rukia.

He just nodded to me and smiled. Rukia did give back a little smile back before close the door. Everything was the same. Gropes of people was gathering on please. Was it a celebrity that was her to day? No caring, I just kept walking.

Up the stairs, down the hallway, and in the classroom whit the sign 1-3 on. The classroom was full of people. Just overlooking everything I want to my seat.

I was looking out the window of the classroom. It was one year sins I did transfer to Karakura High. I was in my own thought when the door slowly open. In did a teacher whit long dark hair come inn.

Just when she was whit the teacher did reach her desk did the school bell go off.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

Everyone went to there seats.

I was sitting in the middle close to the window.

"Hello my name is Unohana Restu. I am going to be your teacher this year." She was a beautiful women, and everything whit her did look so nice and soft.

It was a loud knocking on the door. Restu went to the door. Everyone was quires on who it was. From the look of it did the teacher look kind of doubting on something. But in the end she just smiled and nodded. The door went closed.

All the students was quiet before the new teacher did brake the silent.

"Well student, this year are you going to get a new on. So be nice to him." Everyone was looking to the door after the teacher had signed to 'him' to come in.

"Class take good care of Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia's eyes widened. Kurosaki was from the old school she went on. He was popular on the old one, and was defiantly going to be a hit here! This was so not her day!

He did come inn on the usually way. A 'lay back' attitude, and hands in his pocket. All the girls in the class was giggling like idiots. Rukia did only roll her eyes. It was always like this in her old school also. Rukia lifted her book that she was reading. Hoping that he did not see her.

Rukia's blood was already boiling. He did always picked on her. Especially her height.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" he was looking at the classroom, and nodded.

"Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Before you ask it dos not mean strawberry. I did transfer from Serieitei high." The girls was still giggling and the boys was a little irritated that the 'new kid' did get so much attention.

"Well Kurosaki I think that we maybe have on that did transfer from that school last year-" Ichigo was looking at her whit a little surprise. The teacher was looking at the name list. "Yes, well Kuchiki, did not you transfer from that school?" the teacher was looking at a girl whit a book in front of here face. Ichigo was trying not to show his surprise. Of cores it was many whit the name Kuchiki.

Everyone on in the class was now looking at her. _'Fuck Kurosaki!'_ slowly closing the book and putting on her expressionless face she answered. 'Hai'. Ichigo was shocked. Really shocked. He knew that she did transfer to another school but not which one.

"Do you know each other?" the teacher asked. Rukia was about to answer, when Ichigo beat her to it.

"Yeas, I and Kuchiki know each other." Rukia was sure she was gaping at him, and all the girls was giving her the glare.

"Well that's good. Now Ichigo you are going to sit next to Kuchiki, and Kuchiki."

"Hai?"

"Can you show Kurosaki around, and take care of him sins you know each other?" The eyes of Restu darkened. Everyone in the classroom went stiff. This women was scary.

"H-Hay." was the nervous answer from the Kuchiki. Ichigo was a little shocked. Tow things. One: Rukia was going to show him around, and tow: the freaking teachers mood change.

Ichigo went up to the forth row where Rukia was sitting. It was a empty seat on here left. It was a window seat. When he sat down was a not on his desk.

_Kurosaki._

_What the heck?! Why did you say that to the teacher?! You are so dead!_

_-Rukia_

It was some more notes, but they was from girls around in the room. When Ichigo was finish looking through the notes was it a sound on his right side. Rukia was sitting and drabbled down notes. The class was almost over so he was going to ask her if he could borrow her.

***

Everything was just a fuzz.

When the school day ended was everyone blabbering about the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia was so going to die soon. All the girls was giving her 'the glare'! _"I mean it was not my fault! Well the worst thing was that Ichigo was looking at me the entire time."_ and thanks to Restu she was going to see him a lot.

It was lunch now. And guess what. Kurosaki was still following me around. I had showed him everything. Library, lunch room, his classrooms, science room, everything! And where Ichigo go is a sheep flock walking after him.

"Well _Kurosaki._ This is all." The sheep flock was now squeaking in delight. One thing was wired thought. He hadn't talked on the hole journey around the school. Usually at this time he had a bruised leg, and some other injuries.

Ichigo was looking around. Not quit listening to what she was telling him. Karakura high was huge.

Ichigo's P.O.V

Rukia and I was walking around in the hallway. We was just finish whit everything. I was not too shore where we had walked. Maybe I was a little to distracted of her. I mean. She has changed. One year ago when we was in the same class I would tease her. Especially about her height.

But when we was walking. She did look so mature. Her body, hair, everything. She has become beautiful. Well she always was, but now.

I shook my head to remove this thoughts.

'_We are not even friends. This is too strange.'_

"Kurosaki-kun, sins your 'showing around' tour are over. Will you eat lunch whit us?" it was a girl whit purple hair, and golden eyes. I looked in Rukia's direction, but did find her walking away. The girl poked me to get my attention back.

"Sure" the girls smiled and I walked whit them.

Ichigo's P.O.V End

***

The school bell rang and everyone went home.

Rukia started to think back on what was on the walls on the gym. It was less then tow weeks before the school festival. The theme was 'light and dark'. She wanted to find something very beautiful but simple. That was not so easy to find. At the same time, Rukia wanted to be both._ 'Well I have more then enough time to figure it out.'_

She was not too shore if she wanted to go or not.

She was almost whit the school gate when, the popular people showed up. Remembering what they had told her earlier that day, Rukia choose to go back to the school. She had told Shuhei tat she wanted to go back home, and maybe she was going to stay a little longer.

Trying not to get noticed of the popular girls she walked slowly back to the school. She was so in her own thoughts, so she did not noticed the shadow.

_--To Be Continued--_

**Well her is my first FanFiction. I am not a good writer, and English is my worst subject. I am going to make some changes in it later. Hope you still will enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Kindly Unspoken

**Kindly Unspoken  
Thank to the people out there that commented on my story. And if you have read the last thing on my first chapter, it read that I wasn't good in English.  
The song 'Kindly unspoken' is played by Kate Voegele. Well enjoy my story! And I do not own Bleach.**

Another reminder that I still suck at English!

Thank you and enjoy!

**Previous** chapter:

She was almost at the school gate when, the popular people showed up. Remembering what they had told her earlier that day, Rukia choose to go back to the school. She had told Shuuhei that she wanted to go back home, and maybe she was going to stay a little longer.

Trying not to get noticed of the popular girls, she slowly walked back to the school. She was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice the shadow following.

***

The girls could talk for ages! So Rukia decided to go to the place she loved the most. Looking up in the sky, she thought back in time. This day was one of the worst days of her life. First was Kurosaki Ichigo was in her class and after that she had to show him around the school with all those 'fan girls' on their tail.

'This is irritating!' was the phrase going around in her head.

Rukia sang an old song light under her breath. It was not long walk back to the entry of the school. There were many clubs that was there after school, but Rukia was not going to one of them.

Slowly walking to the music room, she heard a sound come from behind her. Turning sharply around, Rukia find no one. Rukia's eyes were scanning the hallway, but no one was there. She turned carefully back and kept walking. Rukia's ears were straining to hear the slightest noise.

She was standing in the entrance to the music room. Slowly, she opened the door and looked around just to make sure no one was inside. Then she looked back in the hallway too make sure that no one was there.

Seeing no one, she walked in and closed the door. In the middle of the room was a beautiful piano. It was simple. Not too flashy yet not too shabby.

The beautiful piano was shining in the light and Rukia could not help a tear from slid down her face. She was thinking back. Her chest was hurting, and her eyes were watering. 'No, no, no, NO! I am not going to cry!' Rukia yelled in her head.

She went slowly to the piano and touched the keys. Rukia closed her eyes and sat down. She still remembered the first song she played to him and to her sister. Taking a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes and started to play.

'As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name'

Rukia's voice was low and not like it was before when she sang every day. Her heart was aching as the words slowly came back to her mind. At first, Rukia had been a little afraid that she had forgotten.

'And coming from you  
Was enough just to hear it  
Woah, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…'

Her voice grew stronger and more emotions were spilled into it. Those emotions; she hadn't felt them in years.

'Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
Woah, oh, oh  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard'

It was not that she knew why this song was the first. Maybe because she like it. The music was so sad, so lonely, yet there was something else to it.

'In the days of my folly  
I followed your rules  
Did what Simon Says to do

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new'

Her fingers were flying over the keys while putting all her bottled-up emotions into the song. It had been so long since last time. She was singing her heart out and was happy that no one was there to hear her sing. The people who have heard her sing say she has the voice of an angel.

'And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

But after she lost them, she just couldn't sing again.

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
Oh yeah  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard'

Silent tears went down her cheek. But they did not disturb her voice. This was going to be the last time her voice was going to sing. Why not sing with all she had?

'So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you  
Woah oh, oh

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
Woah oh, oh  
It's lucky I'm clever  
'If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard'

When the last key was played, silent tears ran down her face. She was just sitting there, feeling the emotions that filled her heart.

Rukia took a few deep breaths in. Then she looked down on her watch and found out that she had been after school for more than an hour.

She lifting herself up from the bench she walked over to the door, but not before looking back at the piano. Closing the door carefully behind her, Rukia walked down the lonely hallway. She didn't see the shadow in the corner behind the door.

***

Ichigo was walking after Rukia in a safe distance. He had never, EVER heard her sing before. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Almost like an angel.

It was just a coincidence that he was late, and saw her walking back from the school gate. And the curiosity took over him.

Rukia was nervous. He could tell. She did a swift turn and he was almost spotted. She was still hesitating. Why? Ichigo didn't understand. Her voice was beautiful.

--Back at school--

(Ichigo POV)

I had just gotten rid of those crazy fan girls, and hiding was behind some small trees when Rukia walked by. She was on her way back to school. 'Wonder what she is going to do?' curious as always I followed back. The old man was going to go mad when I finally was home, but I didn't care.

We were walking down the hallway. I crashed into something; and she was fast when she turned. I was almost seen. Now I was really curious on what she was going to do.

She stopped in front of the music room. I didn't know she could play an instrument, but I never had cared, either. She open the door carefully, walked in, and turned around, facing the hallway for one last look to see that no one was there.

When she was sure that no one was there she closed the door. I went all the way up to it and looked through one of the windows on the door.

A few notes from the piano were suddenly played. When I was sure that she was not going to hear the sound of the door opening, I pushed it open a centimeter; just enough to hear the melody through the door.

On the other side was a piano and a pretty girl sitting on the bench. She looked like an angel where she sat in the dim daylight. 'Woah, there! Take it easy!' When she was on the old school almost no one looked at her, but it was not like everyone thought she was ugly. It was just the ice-princess act that pushed everyone away.

'As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name'

My eyes widened at the sound of her voice. It was so light, so beautiful, and something more, but i couldn't put his finger on it.

'And coming from you  
Was enough just to hear it  
Woah, it rang like the bells did today'

Her voice was growing stronger as the song went by.

'But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
Woah, oh, oh  
It's lucky I'm clever  
If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard'

I didn't know what to think. All I could say was… it was beautiful. Why did she do this after school? I closed his eyes and just listen to the song. The piano sounded soft and gentle.

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way'

I knew I should go back. It was kind of rude to sneak listing on someone.

'Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
(Oooooh yeah)  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
'If I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard'

When the song was finished, I moved fast and closed the door before she could notice. There was no sound coming from the inside. I was a bit worried that something might have happened. I was just about to come out of my hiding spot when the door opened. Rukia rushed out, and I saw her eyes were a little red.

Then she sprinted down the hallway, like she was in a rush to be somewhere. I went to the door of the music room and looked in. The piano was standing in the middle like before. I slowly walked inside and up to the piano. On the keys were small drops of water.

He went after her. After all, they lived almost in the same direction.

(End Ichigo POV)

--Back walking behind Rukia--

Ichigo was looking where Rukia just had turned the corner. It was kind of weird. She did not live to far away from him, but today she walked to God only knows where. Not that he cared. He just was a little curious.

But he decided to go home and face his crazy father and family.

***

Rukia was walking to a cliff where she and some of her old friends liked to hang out. She missed them. But Rukia hated to get to close to anyone. Because everyone that came close just walked away like they never knew her in the first place. Just because her brother was the famous and emotionless Kuchiki Byakuya didn't mean that she was anything like him. It was not like she copied him because she wanted to. No. Rukia did it so no one would get close.

She knew what people thought of her now, but that was their own mistake.

But, if people hadn't just walked away… then…maybe she wouldn't be like this. But that was not what fate had in mind.

She wanted people to accept her. But no one did that.

That was why she closed her self up.

When life was hardest for Rukia, you could find her here, at this place.

Sitting down in the grass, she looked out at the sun. It was a really beautiful sight. The sun was warming her body and the wind playing with her hair.

She was completely lost in her own thoughts; thinking on what happen so many years ago, at this specific place.

Always when Rukia felt like being alone, or was sad or down, she went here, just thinking back on her happy days. She slowly closed her eyes and lost all thought of the life she was in now. Everything was drifting away… slowly. Rukia was going to a place where nothing was bad. Back to when she was a child and everyone was alive.

It was birds singing there beautiful song, the smell of fresh flowers, the sound of wind and the feeling of not being alone. A little smile was placed on her usually emotionless face.

Suddenly, something was dumped next to Rukia. Let me re-phrase that. Suddenly, someone dumped himself next to her.

Looking to her right, the first thing she saw was orange. Rukia turned her head back from him, and growled. What was he doing here? He was so annoying! He just ruined her perfect moment.

"What are you doing here?" she growled annoyed.

"Not much. Just came here to looking at the view." Was Ichigo's reply.

"…" she was getting really annoyed now. He chose not to answer her. Rukia did give a heavy sigh, and turned her head back to the sunset. Birds were flying over the sky and leaves were flying in the wind, leaving them in a comfortable silent.

"This is an amazing view. Do you not agree?" Rukia looked at Ichigo. She blinked once… twice… three times. Finally was she finally able to talk.

"Yeah. Wait, why am I talking to you?" his only respond to that was a chuckle. Rukia humped to the answer he give her. She was too relaxed now. 'Yeah, that must be it.' He didn't say anything more after that.

They were sitting in the grass. Rukia was laying on her stomach as she leaned on her arms and Ichigo was laying on his back. If Rukia had looked at Ichigo, she would find him staring at her. But she was to far into her own thoughts and the feeling that was in the air.

Ichigo could not tear his eyes away from her. Rukia's head was leaned back, her hair was slowly swaying in the wind, her legs crossed over each other and her whole body was bathing in different colors. It was a magical sight to behold. This Rukia was not the ice-princess; this Rukia lived, with no problem, no worries. This Rukia was the one she should be showing to others. This relaxed side of her.

But everything always had to end too soon. Rukia stood up and just walked away. Ichigo could do nothing more than watch at her walk away. And, for some reason, he didn't like it.

Ichigo liked Rukia a lot. She was not like the other girls he had ever met. Rukia was hot tempered, not afraid of talking back to him; she was beautiful and could be a human being.

He remembered the old school. She was not the type of girl to draw attention to her self; always alone, good at school and she was Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister. This did give her much un-wanted attention. Well, Rukia was always like her brother at the old school, but now she was more relaxed.

It was kind of weird. All girls wanted attention –especially from him – but not Rukia. She overlooked him. Like he was not even there, and with that Rukia got his attention. Now he wanted her attention, but she was not giving it to him. Well, that was going to change soon.

'Well at least we exchanged some words. It is a start'

--To Be Continued--

**Well here is the second chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone that has revived on the last one. ****And so many thank you to Shelbypf.**


End file.
